The Shanjian Invasion
The invasion of Nova by the Empire of Shanjia is probably the most significant event of of Elodie's Regency. It is unavoidable & surviving it is arguably the greatest challenge she faces that year or quite possibly in all her life. Critical to Nova's security are several factors. The troops Nova can bring to bear. The ammount of ships at their disposal. Elodie's own skills can turn the tide directly in some cases. Though they are more influential in the lead up to the conflict, in securing the other two factors. All three can tip the balance. The Lead Up Week 18 After the Ball is complete Joslyn will ask Elodie what she wishes to focus her spies on. This is one of the two ways in which Elodie might gain forknowledge that Shanjia might be going to war. Week 25 Elodie can become aware of a possible threat this week in one of two ways. Working the Numbers If she has 70 Logistics & 40 Trade she will notice irregularities in how Shanjia is spending its money. By their purchases it is bvious they are hoarding supplies for a naval invasion. Such knowledge can also be gained if Elodie directed her agents to focus on foriegn powers during Week 18. She may spend 4,000 lassi to build additional ships. If Elodie has 100 in World History or 20 in Foreign Affiars she will note that Shanjia has been expanding agressively on its native continent for some time. That it is now a force to be reckoned with. If she has 80 in Trade she will know full well how disasterous a sea war would be to the Novan economy, but if she passed the check at all she will have at least some clue how dependant her nation is on sea trade. A Dire Portent This week a star will shoot across the horizon, if the princess has Divination 90 she will read it as a sign of doom. Elodie then realizes that she and her lands may soon be in desperate peril. Though she does not know how or from where. She knows that not every sign is for her and her alone, so she must decide to gamble and call up more troops or to ignore it. For 1,000 lassi she may recruit more soldiers. Ignorance is Bliss If she fails all the above skill checks, she will simply admire the beauty of a shooting star. +1 Cheerful Week 31 A strange and voilent wind tears through the main hall. If Elodie has Divination greater than 40 she will realize this is a sign of fast approaching danger. This has not affect unless there has been a civil war. See Complications. Week 34 Joslyn calls his daughter in to inform her an invastion force is inbound. She may be expecting this, but more than likely she is blindsided. That does not mean she is unprepared. This is the last oppertunity to gain troops at the cost of 2,000 lassi. If Elodie is engaged to Talarist she can ask for Sedna's aide. Then Elodie must decide if she will risk what skills she can contribute. If she has Arisse for an additional advisor she will need to have a combined 100 in Swimming & Naval Strategy. Two skills she will need, if she does not have them in the suitable amount she will be presured into staying home. Her father will with great reservations suggest consulting her magical mentor if she has one. Or she can fight with the Navy alone. Both hold serious risks. Should you agree, if it is Selene she will be able to glean something, but Elodie will only understand the clue if she has 100 in Foreign Intelligence. Then she will surmize Togami's direct involvement. More importantly either mentor will discuss the dangerous art of pooling magical power. A dangerous prospect even with substainial magical training. It will require at least three lumen. You can have a maximum of four. If Selene is her mentor she will sugest brining in Julianna. Julianna however will not reveal Selene even now. The forth Lumen is likewise hidden unless she has been disovered. Conflict Week 35